endless_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Session Powers ( Basic )
The following are the Basic Session Powers available to players for purchase using Crusader Points. These Session Powers can be used as often as the DM Permits, but are recommended to be usable once per play session. Common Session Powers cost 50 CP, Rare Session Powers cost 100 CP, and Heroic Session Powers cost 250 CP. You can have up to 4 Session Powers equipped to your Crusader at any time. Session Powers can be obtained by means of either being given them by the Dungeon Master, purchasing them through the Nether Market, or finding them in Chests purchased in the Nether Market. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Lifeline - Common - Upon use, you cannot enter Near Death until your next turn, instead, you remain at 1 Hit Point. Flash Mana - Common - Upon use, recover MP equal to 50% of the MP you spent this turn. Vampirism - Common - Upon use, gain +40% Lifesteal on all damage this turn. Purge - Common - Upon use, purge yourself of all disables. ( Not debuffs, including Near Death ) Shove - Common - Upon use, push a target within 40m ( including self ) 10m in any direction. Parry - Common - Upon use, counter target attack being performed within 25m. Return Fire - Common - Upon use, 50% of the damage you take is also dealt as that type of damage back to the dealer until your next turn. Amplify - Common - Until your next turn, take and deliver +50% Damage and +50% Healing. Blood Channel - Common - Until end of turn, you may spend Hit Points as Mana Points. Phase Out - Common - Until your next turn, a target unit within 15m or self phases out of reality, making that unit untargetable and unable to perform actions. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Liberate - Rare - Upon use, break free from all spells and attacks currently targeting you, and instantly blink up to 5m away. Spellbreak - Rare - Upon use, silence a target within 25m until your next turn, then deplete 25% of that target's Max MP in MP. Truesight - Rare - Upon use, gain the ability to see all enemies who are stealthed or otherwise hidden until your next turn. Additionally, gain the ability to see enemies' spells and abilities for the duration. Revitalize - Rare - Upon use, recover Hit Points equal to 50% of the Hit Points you lost since your last turn. Cripple - Rare - Upon use, target enemy within 25m's becomes crippled for 1d4 turns. While Crippled, enemies have 1 Movement and receive -50% Healing and Buffs. Sunder - Rare - Upon use, sunders 25% of a target's Armor and Spell Resist for now, and for your next 1d4 turns. Sudden Strike - Rare - Upon use, deal ( Attack Damage x 0.5 ) Pure Damage to an enemy within weapon range. Lightning Storm - Rare - Upon use, deal ( Spell Effect x 0.3 ) Magical Damage to three enemies within 25m chosen at random. Tunnel Magic - Rare - Upon use, hard channel for this turn, then teleport to any location on the battlefield that you have seen this encounter. Switcheroo - Rare - Upon use, switch places with an ally. ( This includes all effects targeting that ally currently ) Reroll - Rare - Upon use, reroll one of your dice rolls. Discount - Rare - Upon use, your next spell this turn costs no MP. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Execute - Heroic - Upon use, instantly kill a target below 15% of their Max Hit Points within weapon range ( 10% if using ranged ). If your target is killed, you gain a bonus Attack this turn. Taunt - Heroic - Upon use, taunt all enemies within 15m, then gain +40% Damage Resistance until your next turn. While Taunted, those enemies are forced to target you with everything they do doing their turns. Nether Might - Heroic - Upon use, gives a target Summoned unit +100% Max Hit Points and +100% Attack Damage, then fully heals that unit. Guidance - Heroic - Upon use, gives an ally +100% received Healing, Shields, and Buffs until your next turn. Does not stack. Haste - Heroic - Upon use, gain +15 Movement this turn. Intervene - Heroic - Upon use, for this turn and your next 1d4 turns, 100% of the damage that would be dealt to a target ally is instead redirected to you. While this effect is active, you have +100% HP Regeneration. Specter Strike - Heroic - Upon use, gain Truesight and +100m Attack Range until end of turn. Luck - Heroic - Upon use, your party gains +15% to all their Beneficial Chances until your next turn.